Love Me Harder
by xCrimsonHeart
Summary: Who would have thought they would have so much drama their senior year...Not good with summary's.
1. Chapter 1

_**NEW BEGINNING**_

* * *

 _'Great'_ Alexa Bliss thought to herself as the conversation with her best friend came to an end as she lost connection on her phone when her mom drove through tunnel. Looking down at her phone, Alexa decided that she would just call when she got to her new home...not really in the mood to talk anymore.

"How many more hours do we have until we get to Miami" Alexa groaned. Don't get her wrong, she like to travel, going to places and everything, it was the things that came with traveling she didn't like. Sitting in a car for a long period of time is what killed her the most. Her Father already said they weren't stopping again till they got in Miami and getting stiff once again she wanted to know how long that would be till they reached there destination.

"About 3 hours left lex" Her father, Austin told her looking through rear view mirror at her. Once he said that Alexa sat back in her seat and started looking through window and was about to get back on her phone but...

"No, no, no, no...Are you serious" Alexa's mother looked back at her with a worried a expression. She did not know how she was gonna survive the rest of this ride without her phone. Alexa loved both of her parents but right no her plans was just to get on her phone, she didn't feel like being bothered with them and she knew that's what her mother was about to do to kill time.

"Honey, its fine..you can just talk to me and your father" Her Mother, Michelle suggested happily. Before Alexa could respond her mother went on. "Aren't you happy to be living in a new city..new school, new friends and different and probably more things to do"

"Mom..I had all the friends I wanted in Houston. I had volleyball, the best digger and server on that team. I also had Kaniyah and Kayla. The major plus was I actually liked living there, now were moving to Miami MY SENIOR YEAR and going to some probably lame scho" Before Alexa could continue complaining her irritated father interrupted her.

"Alexa Marissa Bliss, can you please stop acting like its the end of the world, when trust and believe me its not. I know you don't wanna go through being the new girl and everything, but I know you'll be fine. I thought you would at least be happy about me getting a better job"

Feeling bad, Alexa was quick to respond "I am happy for you dad, you know that. I just don't wanna start over...I know im gonna make friends though, that's obvious.

"Okay then, so you will be fine with starting over" Her mother told her

Figuring as if that was the end of the conversation, Alexa didn't say anything after that just started to play with her pinkish/reddish tips of her hair and look at the window. She was so-so popular at her last school, so she just knew she was gonna be popular at this school...or so she thought.

* * *

Waking up, Alexa winced as she uncurled herself from the curled up position she was in while sleeping. Kind of hoping she was in her bed, Alexa kept her eyes closed but ah she knew better..so she went ahead and opened them and saw that she was indeed still in the car but it wasn't moving. The car was parked and they was at some gas station and it as dark.

"Mom..are we in Miami" Alexa questioned putting her 2 toned locks in a high bun.

"Yes we are. Were right down the road from the house, but apparently your father couldn't hold it anymore and went to use the restroom...do you need anything from here"

"No, im good but I do need to get out and stretch" Opening the door, Miami's beauty took Alexa by surprise. It was night time and from where she was standing the city lights made the town look even better. Palm trees standing tall and all down the roads. She kind of figured it was gonna be a nice city but it being her first time in Miami everything just took her by surprise.

"Lex, sweetie come on" So caught up in looking at her surroundings, Alexa jumped when her mother called to her.

"I take it you must like the city already" Her father asked grinning as they drove off.

"Well it surely is something I wouldn't mind looking at all day"

Her mother pointed at a house through the window while she began to speak "And your just going to love the ho"

"I love it" Alex screeched. Both of her parents just laughed as they pulled up in the driveway and she hurried and got out. It was a 2 story brick house, Identical to the one across the street. It was nice family home. It wasn't no mansion but it wasn't small either, it was so much better compared to the one story house she lived in.

"Alexa get the bags" Her father shouted, him and his wife already grabbing some and making there way to the house.

Alexa happily skipped back to car but her skips came to an end when something caught her eye across the road. It was a girl with long hair sitting on top of a black mustang talking to a tall boy that was standing in between her legs. She couldn't tell what they looked like. Not wanting to get caught staring Alexa turned her back to them and got the rest of the bags. Before walking back up the driveway she turned around again and saw the girl place a peck on the boy lips and he gave her a slap on her butt and told her something and she walked into her house.

"So do you like it so far" Michelle, her mother asked her once she got in the house.

"Yeah" Alexa placed the bags down and walked into the living where he dad was.

"What took you so long"

Flopping down on the couch, Alexa said "Nothing just saw this girl and boy and-"

"Maybe they go to your school" Her father suggested.

"Maybe dad maybe" Alexa got up and walked upstairs to check the house out some more.

The walls were painted a nice cream color, hallways had more space and ah, it had a smell that was totally different then what she was used to. It didn't feel like home but she was kind of okay with that...knowing it wouldn't take long to make it feel like home.

Turning into what she knew was her room, first thing she notice was she had a balcony. Quickly walking over and opening the doors she was greeted with a big plain backyard and a bunch a trees. Wasn't the best view but that was okay.

Liking the city? So far, check

Liking the house? Check

So far everything Alexa was liking everything and who knows maybe she'll even like Miami Senior High School even better.

* * *

 _ **Whew, that's one down and many to go. The rest of the characters are gonna be in the next chapter. Anywayy Please review and let me know what you all think, if I should continue or not. This story is not gonna center around Alexa Bliss by the way. Also if anybody would like me to add anybody to the story just let me know who AND I MIGHT ADD THEM, IM ONLY PICKING 2.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

The school was anything but lame. That's the least Alexa could say about, she had to admit she liked the school more than she thought she would. Everybody was kind of cool, but then again it was her first day so that thought could change. She was in her 2nd period now and after she got tired of listen to Mr. Davidson, she eventually tuned him out and began thinking.

"Hello" Summer said once again, this time the words catching her attention

Blinking a couple times, Alexa finally responded "sorry, I was in my own little world"

"I see, I had said 'I like your shoes' and I'm summer by the way"

"Oh, thanks...hey, did this school already have volleyball tryouts" she wanted to know, cause of course Alexa was going to tryout for her favorite sport.

"Yeah, but Maryse is having tryouts again next Tuesday for newbies"

Alexa arched her eyebrow "Maryse..she cool?"

"N-O..Her and Eve are complete bitches, act like they run things. The worst thing is their best friends" Alexa noticed how summer's whole demeanor changed as she spoke.

Summer continued to talk "Maryse is the captain of the volleyball team and Eve is captain of the soccer team and cheerleading team and Nikki Bella is co-captain... I honestly thought they were fucking the athletic director but I don't know their both talented when it comes to the sports th-"

The girls conversation came to a halt as the classroom door opening caught their attention.

"Maryse and Randy. I'm sure you both know that you only have this class 1 time a day and that was in 1st period, so what are you two doing back in my class" Mr. Davidson asked them sternly

Ah, as soon that teacher identified her as Maryse, it hit her. It made perfect sense...she just looked like the mean, bitchy, gorgeous girl you saw in movies. She had gorgeous platinum blonde hair and a pretty face to go with it. She was wearing a beige long sleeve crop top, light blue skinny jeans and cream colored pumps. She look like she would give you hell if you messed with her.

"We came...to..apologize" the words came out of Randy's mouth anything but easy. Alexa attention immediately switched to him and boy oh boy she would have been lying if said she didn't love what she was seeing cause she was absolutely admiring the view. He was tall and built and had tattoos on both of his arms that drew Alexa more in. She had to meet him and she had to meet him soon.

"Yeah, what he said" Alexa finally stopped watching randy and listen to what Maryse was saying. "Were going to ISS right now and we promise we will not interrupt your class anymore"

"I hope so. Now let me finish teaching this class, you two have a nice day" After Maryse and Randy left the teacher went back to his lesson.

Smiling down at her binder, Alexa's mind was not on the lesson but on someone else instead.

* * *

"Ugh" Eve groaned, dropping her plate down on the table as she sat down.

"I know, I know...I don't plan on eating this nasty shit either" Roman joked sticking a fork in his meatloaf but instead of laughing eve just looked at him, she was in no mood for jokes.

"No Roman, I'm talking about the new girl: Alexa. I've been hearing that name all day and haven't even seen her" Eve swore if she heard that name one more time she was gonna flip. That was the problem she was the talk of the senior class today and Eve just wanted to know why. Her and Maryse were the tops ladies around the school and this "Alexa" girl was not gonna end up taking their spot.

"Must be something, if she's being talked about" Eve just rolled her eyes and took a sip of her sunny D. No, that's definitely not what she wanted to hear. Turning her head she started to smirk as she caught sight of Sasha walking by.

"If isn't little miss Sasha looking like a wet dog...as the usual"

Hearing that Sasha immediately snapped her head towards eve and glared "Shouldn't you be fucking Orton right about now"

"Actually, your right. but-"

Before she could say anything else, Roman cut her off "Eve be nice for once, sorry Sasha you can go ahead and keep it moving" He continue to speak once he saw the way Eve was looking at him and once Sasha walked away. "She already has to deal with her asshole of a boyfriend Dean.

When Eve muttered a 'whatever' he decided to just switch back to what they were talking about

"I don't know why you even care about that new girl, that is more like a Maryse thing to do; care about a new girl, speaking of her where is she" Roman asked

"Her and Randy got ISS today during 1st"

"Well you got me, were not exactly best friends but were really close." he offered her a smile before continuing "Anyway just wait till her and Maryse meet" Once he said that, the 2 friends got up and made their way to the Senior building. Turning a corner they saw at the end of the building 2 boys holding one against the wall. Roman cut in once he saw of the boys bout to punch the they had up against the wall.

"Hey...Hey. Leave the kid alone" Once they looked at roman, Roman realized it was the guys on the hockey team; Adam and Christian and they were taunting Seth Rollins from his 4th period.

"Whatever" Edge let go of Seth and scoffed at roman and him and christian walked around them.

"...T-thanks" Seth stuttered, looking down trying to hide the fact he was blushing. Seth could honestly say he was embarrassed. He wanted to be anywhere but there. The whole senior class knew Seth was gay but none of them knew he had a huge crush on one of the football stars, Roman Reigns...and nobody was gonna found out. Seth knew if he said anything most of the jocks would be on his case and he knew Roman didn't want to deal with that and last time he checked roman was not gay.

"Don't worry about it" Puffing out a breath, he continued "Well I guess I'll see you around man" Seth just nodded his head and was on his way.

"and Roman saves the day" Eve smirked once she saw roman coming up the stairs

"Yeah, Yeah, lets just go ahead to class, the bell just rung and we do not need another tardy" Eve rolled her eyes, but listened to Roman anyway.

* * *

"Allen...Dean...Jake...Sasha"

4th had just started and the teacher was starting to call the roll. Hearing the teacher call her name Sasha mumbled a "here" and turned around and looked at Dolph and Becky.

"You okay banks" Dolph the first to speak, asked.

"Yeah, just a little sleepy" she whispered because her boyfriend was right beside her.

Even Sasha couldn't believe what she was saying, mostly because Sasha, herself knew it wasn't true. She wasn't sleepy at all. Sasha was mentally, emotionally, and physically broken and most people knew Dean Ambrose was to blame. Her boyfriend for about 1 year now, the 6'4 jock was all nice and sweet but like in the movies it took one wrong move for Dean to show his true colors. Sasha had suspected dean was cheating and went through his phone while he was downstairs and he had unfortunately caught her and lashed out. The only good thing that happened that night was that Sasha found out that dean wasn't cheating.

Every since then Dean has beat her a couple of time cause of her doing stuff he didn't like and disrespected her in front of her friends. Yeah, Sasha knew she needed to get out of the relationship but at this point, she was too scared.

If she wasn't buying the sleepy thing, she knew it wasn't gonna convince Becky and Dolph.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, maybe one day even you, Sasha will believe it" and once those words were out his mouth, Dolph got up and walked to the back of the class, not even glancing at Sasha once he sat down.

"Whats his problem" Becky just shrugged when Sasha asked her that.

"Looks like your boyfriend is getting him a nap in...asshole" Rolling her eyes at her friend Sasha began to defend dean.

"He isn't what you think he is, well not all then time...he's really sweet" Becky rolled her eyes, she knew Sasha for quite some time and she just could not believe Sasha was defending him. Everybody kind of knew how Dean was treating Sasha but didn't want to meddle. Being who she was though Becky was tired of holding her tongue when she has seen the way Dean treats her friend. It was hard to see a girl you knew for so long go from being a cool, loving, fun, person to a walking bubble full of depression and anxiety. Becky had to say something, seeing the teacher walk out of class she decided to go ahead and speak her mind.

"Sasha, please for the love of god stop stop taking up for that controlling asshole, cant you-"

"How about you mind you own fucking business. Huh, Becky. Cause i don't think no one ask for your damn input" Sasha and Becky both jumped when they heard Dean. Becky must have woken him up when she had gotten loud just seconds ago. Everything was quiet and Sasha started to pray Becky wouldn't say anything else and after a moment passed by of silence she blew out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in.

The quietness not lasting long "Sasha, come sit in front of me"

On the brink of tears, Sasha looked at Becky and around the classroom hoping somebody would say something but unfortunately nobody said a word.

"SASHA" Dean, this time yelling when he spoke. On the brink of tears, Sasha got up, grabbed her stuff, and mouthed "I'm sorry" to Becky. Once she sat down, Sasha didn't even bother to turn back around.

* * *

He was sitting down, she was in his lap and they were making out.

"I have to go" Randy groaned hearing those words come out of his girlfriends lips.

"One more" and to his request, Eve kissed him again and laughed when she pulled away

"Okay, I need to get up" Eve got up and fixed her shirt. Rushing a little getting her stuff together for practice.

"Ooo, Daddy coming to my practice" She asked once she saw randy follow her. Randy smirking at her before speaking.

"Yes I am, cant go to football practice because I had got ISS today...but I always wanted to go to one of your practices" Eve just gave him a little nod.

As they exited the building and started walking towards the track field, randy smiled down at eve. He can truly say he was happy with her. They make each other happy, anybody who knew them knew that was true. They spent plenty of time together, but just talking on the phone with her was enough. Almost 3 years is how long they've been dating. After a football game his sophomore year, Maryse introduced the 2 and after about 3 months of talking he finally asked her out. Every since then, he couldn't complain he was truly satisfied with how everything was going.

"I'll be sitting over there on the bleachers" Randy gave Eve a quick kiss and walked over to the bleachers while the girls soon began stretching.

"Why are you here at the girls soccer practice. Does eve know you here" Randy shook his and chuckled at Mike's question as he saw his friend come up the steps smirking.

"Eve plays soccer mike, but Maryse don't, so why are you here"

"I have you know, Maryse told me to meet her here" there was a pause while Mike looked around and then he continued "but she's not here, so let me keep going before i have to hear her mouth later on. See ya on the field later, oh wait you don't have practiced today"

Finally done with running his mouth, Mike turned around and jogged down the bleachers. Randy got his phone out and began scrolling through inst-

"Babe" hearing eve calling him, Randy responded with a "yeah".

"Record me when i get the ball" The girls began to do an offensive play where Nikki started off with the ball first who soon kicked it to Eve, Randy was about to start recording but someone tapping his shoulder got his attention.

"Hey, I kind of need your help with something..if its not a problem"

Hearing what she said, Randy already knew it was just one of Eve's friends she sent over to mess with him to see what he would do. It all made sense, she was pretty, had a nice body and looked pretty cool to be around. Randy knew Eve was behind this, so he decided just to go along with it and see how far this girl would take it.

"Sure..I'm randy by the way...and you are" Randy started walking down the bleachers following the blonde, completely forgetting about Eve.

The girl smiled up at him before replying "Alexa"

* * *

 **I'm not accepting anymore characters. Please let me know what you guys think.**

 **Byeee**


End file.
